Consequences
by Yue-eternal
Summary: [Short Twoshots] Disobeying Hao meant consequences. HaoYoh. Yaoi. Twincest. Rape. Dark.


**Consequences**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King much less the cute and adorable angst-ing twins. So don't sue me!

Summary: Disobeying Hao meant consequences. Twincest. Dark. A short two-shot.

A/N: I just feel like writing this…It's a two-shot. One shot connected to the other. And there will be smut in the next one. I promise!! Just treat it as an early Halloween gift to you all. HAPPY HALLOWEENIE! XD

----

_**SLAP!!**_

Anger…

Frustration…

Stress…

Emptiness…

…was what the young Asakura Yoh was currently facing right now. He didn't know what he had just done. He didn't know what had manipulated and controlled him to have the nerve to do so. He didn't know what had become of him during the one lonely year. Then, it all clicked in his half-conscious mind.

The year had brought him nothing but suffering. It suffocated him. One year ago, he was abruptly kidnapped and abducted by his twin brother and then now…nearly being a victim of rape. His friends had saved him countless times before but only resulted in deaths. One by one, they died before him.

He eyed his elder in anger, grasping his robes tightly together, tears swelling in his eyes.

This wasn't what he asked for.

He never did.

It was all Hao's fault.

If only Hao hadn't threatened him.

If only Hao didn't killed his friends.

If only Hao wold just fucking leave him and them the hell alone.

None of this would have happened.

None…

Trying his best to bit back a sob, Yoh grimaced; his eyes had turned form blankness to a whole heartily glare. But this time, he had done it. He had just slapped the murderer, the great Hao, the almighty Hao, his brother, his one and only relative here on Earth and his rapist.

Hao was taken aback by surprise. The slap hit him hard, straight on his face, leaving a red mark as well as some blood which trickled from one corner of his mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden impact. This was the first time Yoh had shown emotion during his stay here with him. It was only just a simple one year… and it changed him a lot.

Hao was not sure whether it was something to be thankful of or something which he should loss his control on. Hao shifted and stood up. His face was still the same. Not even one emotion leaked from it. He made his way towards the door and stepped out, the sound of his footsteps were far before Yoh took action. Yoh quickly took this opportunity to crawl away from his view. His insides were churning madly, afraid that Hao would lose control like what he had did every time when Yoh disobeyed him.

Tears flow like eternity from his reddened eyes. This was the first time he had cried, he had showed weakness in front of Hao. And he hated himself for it. Slender fingers traced his neck, wanting to feel a spot which his brother had marked. This was the first time that Hao did this to him. He was afraid.

He had no choice.

He was going to rape him.

Yoh knew one fact. That slap…he knew he was going to regret it. Hao never liked to be disobeyed. And Yoh never liked to be ordered around. But he must. It was part of the rules of a game they were playing. The game of obedience.

Disobeying Hao meant consequences and he would never dream of even taking that risk ever since that incident which he ran away from Hao to join his friends. The consequences were his friends' death. He never disobey Hao ever since. That was when emptiness began to grow and grow…until he was like a puppet. A good and darling puppet who obeyed hi master's every word and movements.

Now…

He disobeyed him and even countered him. Yoh had a feeling that Hao's patient had been held long enough. The consequences were even much worse that before…..and it scared Yoh. It did…a lot.

Even worse, he showed weakness. It was an emotion which was forbidden here. But it was too late…he broke the rules. And it was time for him to suffer. Yoh hugged himself tighter, the cold was getting to him as he tried to refrain himself from sobbing too much. The old styled Japanese door slide opened, revealing an expressionless Hao.

Hao stared coldly at his brother's pathetic being and smirked slightly. His younger had disobeyed and even hit him. Hao will teach him on how to perfectly behave even if he has to rip him apart. This time…his otoutou will learn on what it takes to be a useless puppet with only one objective – to serve his one and only master, his elder and his better twin; him.

-------

Ghastly…Did I just wrote that? It was supposed to be a Halloween fic…There will be MENTIONS OF Trick or Treating in the next shot. I don't know why but I have a feeling that this is better as a two shot. No idea on what's my brain really thinking. So yea… This is dedicated to my friend, Janice for being such a great supporter for me! I love you!

I promise there will some hawt HaoYoh action in the next shot! Rawr… review please?


End file.
